The growing interest in high definition display devices, such as e.g. high definition display television (HDTV) devices, has resulted in an increased demand for high lumen light sources and improved thermal management of heat generated by such light sources.
Examples of existing systems for generating light and dissipating generated heat include a rod-shaped light source and a holder for mechanically supporting and cooling the light source. The holder comprises a base part for receiving the light source, a thermally conducting bar for allowing heat to be transferred from the light source, and a flat spring for biasing the thermally conducting bar towards the light source. The holder parts are kept together by a respective side plate configured to direct the output light in a desired direction.
Although such systems may provide a desired light output and cooling, they are relatively complex to produce and require high mechanical component tolerances in order to function properly. Thus, there is still a need for relatively low-cost holding devices that are easy to manufacture and suitable for large-scale production.